Cause And Effect
by KeikoTakataxx12
Summary: (Currently on Hiatus for Revision) Kagome spends every day reflecting on her life, her father is an abusive drunk and her mom doesn't believe her when she tells her. What did she do to deserve this situation and will Sesshomaru be able to save her from this? *Warning: Abuse, rape, and Self-harm for future chapters**
1. CAUSE: What is a girl to do?

I was sitting in class, not really paying attention to what was happening due to having my mind on something else. I don't know exactly what's wrong with me to be so depressed recently.

Maybe it was due to my father and his alcoholic ways? Or maybe it's because my mother never believes me when I tell her about what happens when she's gone? At least I'm almost done with senior year. Just a few more weeks..

I'll never know, but it's got me stumped. I'm depressed. But everyone get's depressed don't they? Everyone has at least one point in their life where they get this feeling of being empty and a total abyss consumes them.

"Higurashi!" The sound of someone calling her name pulls me from my thoughts as I looked up to see the teacher staring at me with a look that could turn into shooting lasers at any moment. "You need to pay attention rather than daydream. Class is over and has been for five minutes."

I looked around and noticed I was indeed the only one sitting in the classroom. Packing my book in my bag I gave a small bow and left the room. Making my way to the front gate to meet with my boyfriend and the group I always walk home with my mind started reeling.

While I know that I should talk to someone about me being depressed, I don't know how to go about it. There is Sesshomaru, my boyfriend, but I feel like he isn't the best option for talking to since he doesn't say more than a few words at a time.

I can't talk to Inuyasha, for certain reasons, because he likes to blow things out of proportion with these things and his mouth always says something before his brain registers it. Sometimes I wonder how he managed to not get himself pulverized in middle school.

I jumped a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder but relaxed when I realized it was just Sesshomaru with all his stoic glory. "Hi. Sorry I completely dazed out for a moment." I said as I ran my fingers over his cheeks, tracing his marks like I'd never seen them before.

He ran his fingers through the bottom half of my hair, "It's okay, what were you thinking about that distracted you from stopping to greet me?" He asked me as we made out way to the group, a bit of worry in his voice.

Sesshomaru didn't know about my home life. He didn't know my mom was never home and my dad had a serious alcohol problem. I never let him walk me completely home and he's never met my parents, let alone would I want him to since I'm a personal punching bag for my dad.

Sesshomaru just nodded and we started walking with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango towards our street. Miroku, Sango and I live on the same street while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha live in the more upscale side of town. Coming from a rich and sucessful family, it is to be expected that they live in the fancier part of town.

I walked in the back of the group while everyone was talking I let my mind wander. What would be in store for me when I got home? Would _he_ be home, ready to strike again as if nothing could go wrong with his choice to use me as his own personal self relive? I never know what is going to happen at home, well, until it's already to late. I live my life wearing cover up and make up praying that no one, especially Sesshomaru, notices.

Sometimes I wish I could just disappear, evaporate into thin air and live a peaceful solitude. Sometimes I wish I was never born, but I didn't get a choice. I've contemplated suicide a few times but never did it. I don't want to take an easy way out just because I'm tired of life. What would the people around me say? 'She didn't have it that bad.' or 'She took the easy road rather than riding through it like a trooper.' all these things would be said.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy, because in some parts of my life I am.

One being Sesshomaru, while I always hated him from 3rd grade until almost 7th grade, he did spill his juice on me which was what my hatred for him to spark. But, somewhere along the road, I ended up not only having a crush on him but fell in love with him. Demon or not I still accepted him for who he was, even if that was a giant Popsicle that walked on two legs and always gave off the stoic annoyance of his 'I don't have time for this' attitude.

Then there was my group of friends, while I'll always love them as a family it warms my heart when Miroku does something to get clobbered in the side of the head with Sango's book bag. While they're funny Inuyasha pulls my strings even more. I still remember how we became friends. He ended up tripping over me while running from some jocks.

I was brought back from my thoughts again by a hand squeezing my hand. I looked up at Sesshomaru who looked back at me with some worry in his eyes. I didn't want him to worry, "Yes Maru?"

He took a deep breath, "Are you alright? You haven't spoken a word since we left school and that is not like you." He paused for a moment and looked ahead at the group that was oblivious to us stopping before he continued, "What are you hiding Kagome?"

I tensed up a bit and tried to think of an excuse. But no matter what I say he'll know I'm lying. Damn demons and their senses, especially him, dog demons. I couldn't well tell him what was on my mind could I? I don't think he'd take that well. I remember the incident where that guy decided to trip me and it resulted in me falling down the stair. Breaking my arm is two places. To say he showed mercy was an understatement, the guy came to school with a broken arm and half his face bandaged up.

"Well, I was thinking about my mom and dad." I told him as I looked into his eyes. Okay so I told him the half truth, but I couldn't tell him, he'd flip out.

He looked at me for a moment, like he was trying to read my mind. He made a grunting sound and nodded, "Alright, I just worry about you." He said as he placed a kiss on my temple before he resumed walking.

I bit my lip as we started coming into view of my home. I started to panic a bit but kept semi-calm so I didn't alarm the giant figure standing next to me. I unlaced my fingers from Sesshomaru's hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my cheek against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug with a kiss on the forehead that brought butterflies to my stomach.

I was reluctant to let go but I knew if I wasn't home in the next 3 minutes it wouldn't be the best feeling. I looked him in the eyes as a way to silently tell him I love him without having to voice it. His response was the same, he ran his fingers down my cheek and let go of me.

As I made my way up the stairs I could feel him staring at my back, making me want to run back and never go home. I wished that were an option.

When I made it to the top of the stairs I walked straight to the door. Straight into my own hell. I peeked in and listened for anything that would indicate that my parents were home. When I didn't hear anything I assumed no one was home. After removing my jacket, shoes and backpack I made my way to my room.

Stretching a bit I let out a wimper and sighed, "Guess I'd better asses the damage today." I said as I made my way to the mirror in my closet. Lifting my shirt up a bit I looked over the gash on my rib cage surrounded by the giant almost black bruise. I groaned when I realized the opening had started oozing again and reached for the first aid kit.

I cleaned my battle wound and covered it in gauze. I looked back at the mirror and could feel the sting of tears starting to surface as I stared at myself, "Tomorrow is always a better day..."


	2. CAUSE: The morning after

_**Warning: Abuse and attempted rape******_

 _ **Future chapters will be longer, Sorry for the short chapter - Keikotakataxx12**_

I looked over my form in the mirror. Last night had been a disaster of mass proportion. Never had I expected to see my father come home completely drunk and screwed out of his mind. I didn't think he could be any worse than usual but I suppose I always give people the benefit of the doubt.

I glanced at the clock and sighed as I pulled my shirt down over my newly formed bruise on my stomach. Thinking back on what had happened I didn't see it coming. Grabbing my back pack I made my way down the stairs of my home while I thought back on the previous night.

 _Flashback**_

 _I was sitting at the dinning room table, texting Sesshomaru like any other evening for the past three years when I heard some noises from the doorway of the living room. I put my phone down before making my way to the living room to find my father and his friend stumbling in from the yard._

 _I looked between the two before my father looked back at me, a maniacal look on his face that instantly struck fear into my being. His friend looked at me and I could instantly see the lust in his blood shot eyes, looking straight at me with determination._

 _My father motioned for me to come closer, "Come here girl. I need help."_

 _I was wary of it at first but realized if I didn't help he would bring the wrath down on me for disobeying his orders. Hesitantly I made my way towards him and wrapped my arm around his torso to help him walk. I felt a shiver down my spine when his friends hand touched my waist before retreating back to the side of my fathers torso._

 _After settling my father on the couch I noticed he was completely dead to the world. "Dad? Are you awake?" I asked before I heard him snoring softly. 'Well I had hoped he would be at least dead.. Oh well. At least I won't get the blunt end of his rage tonight.' I thought as I made my way to the kitchen for my phone._

 _When I turned around I saw his friend leaning against the frame, staring at me with a very bold amount of lust in his eyes. Thinking nothing of it I made my way to go by him only to be slammed to the ground, making my head bounce off the floor a bit. My vision became a bit blurry as I laid there with my eyes cracked a bit._

" _I'm going to take great pleasure in this," he said as he pushed part of my night gown up, "I've been watching you for a while now and I can't wait to get a taste." He finished as his hand trailed up my leg to my womanhood. His fingers stroked the outside of my underwear while he trailed small kisses down my neck._

 _I couldn't feel my legs, it felt like they were being held down. He slowly lowered his lips to mine and slid his tongue across my bottom lip before forcing it into my mouth. I panicked and bit down on the appendage._

 _He moved away and screamed a bit, "You stupid bitch! You'll regret doing that!" He yelled as he grabbed my legs, dragging me up the stairs to my room. Getting to the top of the steps he pushed me against my bedroom door, holding me up with his arm across my torso. He started his actions of putting kisses along my neck and pushing my knees apart with his own, trailing his hand down my body to my wet core._

 _When one of his fingers enter my wet cavern I started to feel the fear set it. This is it.. This is how I'll lose my virginity. Pinned to my bedroom door by my fathers friend. Raped. I don't think I can get myself out of this. I wasn't going to give up without a fight though! Gathering all the strength I had left I lifted my leg and kicked him in the groin, hoping to get him away from me._

 _He stumbled back and it gave me enough time to try to get away before he managed to grab my leg. Dragging me to the ground he crawled on top of me, straddling my torso and looked at me with eyes full of anger._

 _He lifted his hand, forming a fist before he hit me in the side of the head, "You should really learn not to do that!" He said as he pulled me up and slammed my head against the floor. I let out a wimper when he repeated the process before I blacked out._

 _I woke up a few hours later on my bedroom floor. Looking up at the ceiling I could feel the tears threatening to escape my eyes. I won't cry, but I don't know how much more I can take of this hellish nightmare.._

 _End Flashback***_

I let out a sigh as I finished descending the stairs and started my way down the street towards school. Avoiding the bus stop knowing my friends would be there. I decided I wanted some time alone before school.

I can't explain why or how I got the giant bruise on my stomach, but I do know that I'm going to get the consequences of my actions when I return home. I'm sure my father would have something in store for me and my disobedience.

As I made my way and stopped waiting to cross the street I felt a hand on my shoulder. Letting the panic sweep through me I started wimpering. I don't want it to be that man, or my father. It wouldn't be the first time someone associated with my father followed me to school and I am sure it won't be the last.

"Kagome?" A voice behind me pulled me from my panic. Turning to face the voice I relaxed a bit to know it was only Sesshomaru's father but began to panic when I remembered my father would bring down the 'hammer' if he knew I was talking to Toga.

Toga and my father use to be friends, why they became distant and stop being friends I don't know. Toga said it was because my father was giving him a bad 'aura' and he didn't want to be around a negative feel. They were friends while my mother was pregnant with me but after Sesshomaru and I became a couple my father's resentment grew a bit. "Hi Mr. Taisho. How have you been?"

He looked at me before giving a curt nod, "I am alright. I see you aren't walking with my sons and your band of warriors. Why is that Kagome?"

I tensed up a bit. "I just wanted to walk to school. I usually don't but I felt like some fresh air was good for myself today." I partially lied, I can't tell him what's happening. What should I say? 'Hey I was abused and almost raped by my dad's friend. I wanted to walk to reflect on how I loathe my life and wish I was dead.' No, I couldn't say that. "Why are you here? I thought you never walk anywhere?"

He chuckled a bit, "I'm meeting someone over near the cafe down the street." He looked me over a bit before continuing. "How is your mother? I never see her anymore."

"She's fine, been working a lot of shifts to get by." I said as I started walking across the street, trying to keep the limp in my leg to a minimum so he wouldn't notice. "I am sorry but I must be going. Wouldn't want to be late for school." With that said I gave him a small bow and turned the corner away from his peering eyes.

About ten minutes later I made it to the front gate of the school. Making my way in I noticed Sesshomaru and everyone was already there. Avoiding their gaze I made my way to my locker and pulled out my books for my literature class and a small pencil pouch. Closing my locker I looked around before heading to my class, even though I had almost every class with Sesshomaru I knew I needed some time to think before I was interrogated.

Sitting down at the table I laid my head in my hands and let out a choked sob. 'Why was this happening to me?' was the only thought that went through my head on a daily basis. I didn't understand. I remember the first time it happened.

I was 7, I had been late getting home because I missed my bus and my father had already been drunk to the point he didn't know my name. When I walked in the house that's when it all went bad. I never thought my own dad would hurt me. When I told my mom after she got home from work she just shrugged me off as a liar and went about her duty of sleeping off the work fatigue.

As I was deep in thought I didn't notice the shadow of a person sit next to me until I felt a hand grab one of my own. Looking over I saw Sesshomaru looking at me with worried eyes, "My father said he saw you this morning." He looked at me with a flicker of curiosity, "You walked?"

I couldn't say anything. This man was looking at me with a worried expression and I continued to lie to him and keep what was happening a secret. I couldn't form a coherent sentence but I nodded to his question.

He didn't say anything, he just put my hand on his cheek and rubbed against it. I never understood dog demons and their need to be touched but it always made me feel better to do so. I traced the lines on his face before letting a fake smile spread across my face.

Looking up at the clock I sighed and removed my hands from his face. Turning in my seat I opened my book and looked at it. I could feel his gaze on me but I never returned the glance as the bell rang and students started piling into class. Minute by minute I started looking back on my life, trying to understand where I may have went wrong.

'Tomorrow is always a better day.' I use to tell myself this every time something bad happened at home.

But no matter how much I tell myself that, it never gets better..

 _ **Next Chapter Preview:**_

 _ **Kagome looks back at the beginning of her inner hell. But will she let the one person who can save her listen to her story?**_


	3. CAUSE: Welcome to your personal hell

Author's Note :

This is a new Edited version of chpt 3. I have gone and added a lot of missing information, Sorry guys!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in my last class of the day, next to Inuyasha since Sesshomaru did not have a class with me today. Inuyasha was doing the same thing he always did, chit chat with girls, pick a fight with Koga or sleep. Today he decided to start a fight with Koga.

While I was waiting for the class to end, I wanted to look back on when my hell started. I hadn't looked back on it since I was ten. But with how bad it was at home, I wouldn't dare go see anyone about it or talk to any of my friends. My father made it perfectly clear that if I did that... If I told someone about the assurances at home, he would feel no guilt with killing me.

I looked out the window of the building with my chin on my hand as I felt every cut, punch, and curse thrown at me with full force. I remember it like it was yesterday; it was fresh in my mind. I don't even know if I could ever forget it.

 _ **~Flashback to 10 years ago~**_

 _It started like any other day: I got up, got dressed and had breakfast with my mom. Since she was the one that stayed at home and dad was the one that worked, I didn't get to see him before school._

 _My mom said when I was born, I became daddy's little princess. He never told me no and he never punished me if I did something wrong. He always let me off with a warning and told me never to do it again. After breakfast, my mom walked me to the bus stop and waved me off for school._

 _When the school day was finished, I made my way to the office to call home. My friends Ari and Yumi wanted me to stay for an after school activity. When I called no one answered. So I decided to just go home. Little did I know I had missed my bus by a few seconds and had to wait for the next one._

 _I was sitting on the edge of my seat as the bus came to a stop near my house. My father always told me to be home before three PM and it was now five o'clock. I'd never been in trouble, or a bad daughter. I always followed the rules. In his list of rules, one of them, all strict, was I would never be late getting home._

 _I never knew why my father made these rules or what made him want to make these rules. I'd never broken one. When the bus came to a complete stop I grabbed my backpack and made my way off the bus and up the steps towards my home. When I got to the top I opened the door and removed my shoes before making my way inside completely._

 _When I walked past the living room I didn't see my mom in her usual spot but I did see my dad. With a big smile on my face I skipped over to him but I stopped dead in my tracks when I got close to him. Looking at the table next to him I saw all kinds of bottles and cans, he called them adult juice and said I could never have any._

" _Daddy?" I asked shyly as I inched a bit closer to him. When I was close to him I saw his eyes were red and bulged a bit. Without time to think he grabbed my arm and yanked me over to him, making me drop my backpack._

" _Where were you Kagome?" He asked, tightening his grip on my arm. His breath smelled like those cloths my mom used to clean my injuries before she would put the band-aid on._

" _I called to see if I could spend time with Ari and Yumi," I said, closing my eyes to keep the tears from spilling over, "But no one answered when I called so I missed my bus and had to take the next one."_

 _He didn't say anything, he just stared at me with anger flashing across his face. I've never seen him look like this and it scared me. My dad was never an angry person. He always had a smile on his face and greeted everyone with a smile._

" _I'm sorry daddy. Please don't be mad." I said covering my face with my other arms but flinched when it was ripped away and he gripped it tightly. I slowly opened one eye to see him staring at me with a face of pure rage._

 _He tightened his grip on my arms and forced me to my knees in front of his chair. I tried to pull away from him but froze when I felt a stinging on my cheek. Using my free hand to cup my cheek I looked at him to see his hand raised in the air._

 _He tightened his grip more to the point I let out a wimper of pain. "Shut up." He said as he swung his hand to strike my face again, knocking me over a bit, the only support holding me being his hand gripping my arm. I felt the streams of tears running down my face as the stinging turned into a burn._

" _You will learn to do as you are told," He said as he pushed me against the table, knocking over the bottles, "Or else it will be worse next time." I felt a pain in my stomach as he threw a punch at it. I fell to the floor and gripped my stomach as I cried. He grumbled a bit with a bit of an agitated attitude to his voice. "Now get up and go to your room Kagome."_

 _I listened as I heard him leave the room and I laid there. I couldn't move, I hurt so bad and I couldn't stop crying. After a few more sobs and a gut wrenching pain I coaxed myself to get up and staggered a bit towards the stairs. Once I made it to my room I stumbled to the bed and laid on my side facing the wall._

 _I woke up a few hours later not remembering falling asleep. Deciding to get up and go get a drink and use the bathroom I made my way to my bedroom door. Opening it I made it down the stairs towards the kitchen. Looking around I grabbed a glass and got some water before turning on my heels, making it back to my room._

 _Sitting on my bed sipping my water I ran my fingers against my cheek trying not to wince. It hurt. I felt like my cheek was rubbed raw. Sighing and lowering my hand to the bottom of my shirt I pulled it up and looked at the bottom of where my ribs are. Adoring my skin was a purple mark with a tint of black in the center. Running my hand over it I couldn't help the pain filled whine as I touched it._

 _I felt the tears running down my face as I set the glass of water on my nightstand. Curling up under my blankets I snuggled into the pillow and closed my eyes._

 _'Tomorrow is always a better day.' Was my last coherent thought before I drifted into sleep._

 _ **~*Flashback end*~**_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand caress my cheek. Looking up into amber eyes with a hint of worry I let out a breath. "Yes?"

"School is over, are you busy tonight?" Sesshomaru asked me as he held out his hand for me to take. A hint of worry still graced his face as it did this morning.

I sighed, "I'll have to call my mom and ask her, why?" I asked as I put my books in my back pack and took his hand.

"I would like you to come over for dinner. My father said it was a wonderful idea," He stopped for a moment to plant a kiss on my forehead before grabbing my hand, "And I would greatly appreciate your presence since my mother will be there as well."

I tensed up a bit, I'd never met his mom. All I knew about her was that she had left him with his father when Toga had married Inuyasha's mom. While I never got the full story on that I do know that it wasn't a pleasant ending.

"Let me call my mom." I said pulling my phone from my pocket. I'd never call my father, he'd never let me go anywhere if it meant risking someone finding out about this, let alone let me go somewhere near Toga. Dialing my moms' number I waited for her to answer.

 **'Hello?'** I heard my mom say as she answered the phone.

"Mom. Can I go to Sesshomaru's for dinner?" I asked, biting my finger nails as I waited for an answer.

 **'I don't see why not. Just call and let your father know I said you could go."** There was a pause before she continued, ' **I will assume I don't need to remind you when your curfew is?'**

"No mom, I know. I'll see you when I get home." I said and hit the end button on my phone. I looked at my phone screen for a moment before shoving it into my pocket and looking at Sesshomaru, "I'll call my dad when we get to your house."

He gave me a curt nod before pulling me into his side, wrapping his arm around my waist, "Let us go." He said as we made out way to the group ahead of us.

While we walked I went back to thinking on my previous thoughts. I looked back deep into my subconscious, knowing there was more to that event. I kept silent the entire walk to Sesshomaru's house trying to recall what happened next.

 _ **~*Flashback to 10 years ago*~ ~~The next morning~~**_

 _I woke up the next morning. Laying there, staring at the ceiling, I tried to get the courage to get up and face my dad for breakfast. Pushing aside the previous night I stood from my bed and made my way to my closet. Putting on a red sundress with black tights underneath._

 _Making my way down the stairs and to the dinning room I found my dad reading the newspaper and drinking his usual cup of coffee. Hesitantly I made my way to a chair across from him and folded my hands on the top of the table._

" _Kagome." He said without removing the newspaper, "What have I told you about elbows on the table? Do I need to remind you?" He said reaching his hand out to grab my wrist. I felt the panic rise in me as he lifted my arm and brought it down full force on the table, ensuring my elbow made contact first.  
_

 _I let out a sob and whined as I cradled my arm. He looked over his newspaper at me with anger laced in his eyes, "Stop your crying before I make it worse than a hit to your elbow girl." I bit my lip to keep the sounds of my cries to myself. He resumed reading his paper as I wiped my face of the remaining tears._

 _Getting up the courage to get some breakfast I wiggled out of my chair and opened the fridge. I grabbed the milk before making my way for a bowl and some cereal. Returning to my chair I made my breakfast and sat in silence as I ate. I looked at my bowl the remainder of breakfast, not wanting to meet his gaze._

 _As I finished breakfast I moved from my chair and cleaned my dishes. Making my way to the door way I felt an arm grab my shoulder with a enraged grip, "Kagome. Speak a word and I will make you regret it." My dad said before releasing my shoulder. Knowing I was safer in my room I went back and closed my door. Making my way to my desk I pulled out my homework and started._

 _ **~Flashback end~**_

By the time I finished looking back on the beginning of my hell I realized we had made it to the end of Sesshomaru's drive way. Looking up at the mansion he lived in I always let my jaw drop. I've been here more than once and it still stuns me that the odd brothers live here of all places.

Walking up the drive way, I looked over the mansion like I do every time I come over. Granted, it wasn't very often, but I still came sometimes. The windows were always cleaned. The panels on the sides of them were a deep navy blue with a white trim around the house. The house itself was an off white creamish color. It looked lovely with the fountain of a dog demon in the middle of the drive way. It fit them perfectly.

"Kagome. Hello!" I let out a pain filled whine and pushed the body away that was touching poking my stomach. Looking up to see Inuyasha fall to the ground with the force I used to push him. "Jeez, ya didn't have to push me ya know!" He yelled.

I looked at him and covered my stomach with my arms, catching my breath before looking at anyone else.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru knelled down in front of me and looked into my eyes, "Are you alright?"

I couldn't tell him, "Yeah I'm alright, just need to catch my breath." I said as I straightened myself out and grabbed his hand. I felt him squeeze my hand as we walked towards the door. Inuyasha in tow, grumbling about over protective icicles.

"Well hello everyone!" Toga called from the top of the stairs with Izayoi in tow. Izayoi waved at me before running down the stairs.

"Ah, Kagome! It's been too long darling!" She said as she ran into me, trapping me in a death grip hug. I fought back the urge to whine at the pain I felt from her pushing against my bruised stomach.

"I missed you too, Izayoi." I said as I tried to pull from her grip. I looked between her and Toga, reflecting on how much they've become a family to me.

"Well if everyone is done, let us venture to our designated places and await dinner shall we?" Toga said as he wrapped his arms around Izayoi, leading her into the living room while the rest of us followed.

As we sat in the living room we watching Inuyasha play a video game, Sesshomaru was reading over some papers while Izayoi was pestering Toga about having more children because two apparently isn't enough for her.

"I have two unorthodox children already, with any luck we'd have another one and I don't want to chance that!" Toga said as he pointed towards Sesshomaru, "I mean look at how Sesshomaru turned out even with all the LOVE I gave him!"

Sesshomaru looked at him from the corner of his eye, "I don't see the issue."

"You beat up a kid in the 7th grade for saying you were a pretty boy!" Toga countered as he rubbed his face, "And let's not even get into the conversation about Inuyasha, he's always picking fights with people."

"Leave me out of this! I'm not doing anything wrong!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw the xbox controller at his dad. Toga jumped from his seat and tackled Inuyasha to the ground, pinning him there. Inuyasha ended up kicking him in the thigh and scrambling to get away.

"When I entered the house I expected to be greeted, not enter an apparent 'war zone' Toga." A woman said as she walked up behind the couch Sesshomaru and I were on. "Why are you attacking the child?"

"No reason." He said as he got up and dusted the imaginary dirt from his pants and shirt, "Nice of you to grace us with your presence this time, last time you didn't even show up."

The woman growled before she answered, "I was busy, but I missed my son so I decided to push aside my personal duties to attend." She said as she placed her arms around Sesshomaru's neck from behind. I could hear Sesshomaru growling a bit so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it with mine.

"Let me go mother." He growled, this was the first time I'd felt him get angry like he was now. I mean he never liked anyone touching his as it is, but this woman was his mother, I'd expect him to be at least happy to see her. Well, given the circumstances of their relationship? Probably not.

"Kimi, this is Kagome, Sesshomaru's," Toga paused for a moment to cup his hands around his mouth, "GIRLFRIEND." He practically yelled loud enough to wake the dead from their graves.

Kimi looked over at me and scrunched her nose a bit before giving me a curt nod. Well, now I know where Sesshomaru got his nodding and intellectual standers. "Hello, nice to meet you." I said to get it out of the way.

"Hm." She said before turning to Sesshomaru and smiling, "So Sesshomaru, how has my one and only son been? How is school? Do you have girls other than this one that follow you around all day?" She said and I felt my mouth drop open, what was her problem?!

"Kimi, I'd watch what you say about Kagome. They've been together for a while now." Inuyasha said as he backed away from the conversation. "He's really, what is the word, protective? Is that the right word to use Kags?" He said as if it were a question and was rewarded with a growl from both mother and son.

"Inuyasha, if you'd like to leave the conversation you may leave." Toga said as he turned to me, "Kagome would you like to leave also?"

I shook my head, looking between Kimi and Sesshomaru, looking at the resemblance they both shared.

"Kagome, I think you should go with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, shocking me. I knew I couldn't argue with him. There was no point, if he wanted me to go for this conversation then there was a serious reason. I nodded and got up, following Inuyasha from the room to go upstairs.

We stood in the doorway of Inuyasha's room, listening in on the conversation. "Hey Kags, are you alright?"

I nodded and continued listening to what was happening.

" _ **She just met you and you're already making her seem lower than you!"**_ I heard Sesshomaru say along with a feral growl.

" _ **Well, she isn't good enough for you. You're my only son. You should really pick someone worth more."**_ Kimi said and that was when I closed the door. I slid against the door to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs before laying my head against them.

"Kagome? Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked as he sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. My answer was just a nod, I didn't think I could talk without bursting into tears. This was going to be a very horrible dinner.

After dinner and about an hour of just walking around I was standing on the sidewalk outside of my home with Sesshomaru. My arms were wrapped around his neck while my lips were smashed against his in a heated kiss. I broke the kiss after a few moments to breathe in some much needed air, "I have to go Maru."

He looked at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes, tightening his grip on my waist, "I don't want to let you go, but if you must." He let go of my waste and places a kiss on my forehead, "I will see you on Monday." With that said he moved away to allow me to walk up the stairs.

I made it up the stairs and started digging through my backpack for my keys. When I located them I made haste with unlocking the door and making my way inside, making sure to drop my backpack on the floor before continuing. I walked into the kitchen for something to drink, grabbing a glass from the counter I filled it with some water.

When I took a drink and lowered the glass from my lips I looked out into the back yard towards the giant tree that was a classic tourist spot during festivals. I thought back to the time where my mom would sit with me under that tree and tell me stories.

I was pulled from my thought when a hand covered my mouth, making me drop the glass effective spreading shattered glass all over the floor. "Where have you been Kagome?" My father asked as he grabbed my arm and twisted my wrist to the point I felt like it would snap in half, "What have I told you about disobeying me?"

It was only then when I realized, 'I didn't call father to let him know I would be late.'

"It seems, to me, that I need to re-educate you on the rules Ka-go-me." He said as he twisted my arm more until a cracking sound could be heard. I tried to keep from screaming, it would do me any good anyways, he had my mouth covered. After he finished twisting to his hearts content he let go of my arm. I relaxed a bit until he pushed me into a chair, my feet walking over the broken glass. He removed his hand for my mouth to tie my hands together with his tie behind the chair and replaced his hand back to my mouth.

I looked up at him as he pushed his hand harder against my mouth, "My dear Kagome, I'm not finished with you yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well guys, I had to leave you with a cliffie.

**Grabs a bag and throws out cliffies**

CLIFFIES! CLIFFIES EVERYWHERE! MWAHAHAAH.

I will try to update with another chapter soon!


	4. Author Answers Some Reviews About C&E

Hello everyone!

I want to answer some questions that have been asked, Not to seem like I'm a mean person but I would like to point out that this is my story and I know what I am doing. I planned this story with excellent detail. Everything is revised and Re-uploaded once completed.

Some things are not answered until later chapters such as the questions:

Fanfiction readers:

"R:I would have thought the demons in this story would smell Kagome's blood and pinpoint where it was coming from, as well as her impurity (if she was already r***). And why didn't Sesshoumaru hear her scream, he is a demon who can hear miles away (as soon as she entered and got something to drink the abuse started, so it's a short timespan, enough for a demon who was just there to hear her scream). Need some work with those holes in the story, good luck."

My answer: Yes, the demons in this story should be able to do all that. There are holes in the story that are explained in later chapters that will answer the question as to why they didn't know. As to whether she was already raped, the answer is no, thus far for she is still pure.

"R: :Woah, did he r*** her while she was unconscious and was she r*** at the age of 7 by her father. OMG this is just too much."

My Answer: No, if you read through chapter 3 it answers both your questions. As for the too much comment; There is a warning on the summary that this story did contain Rape, Self-harm and Abuse. I won't even remind you to read at your own risk because it only gets worse from here the deeper into the story you get.

"R:Awesome story so far!"

My answer: Thank you, glad you like it. I see that you are not uncomfortable to the untold story of Cause and Effect.:)

Dokuga Readers: Thank you for you reviews, I will continue the story but it may take some time. I am a very busy person so I don't get to do a lot of writing.

If there are any questions unanswered that you would like answered I answer PMs or reviews every few chapters.

Sincerely,

KeikoTakataxx12


	5. EFFECT: What is a dog demon to do?

Chapter 4:

 **Attention readers, as you all may know Cause and Effect includes Abuse, Rape and Self-harm.**

 **A lot of things that are not answered in the first few chapters are answered later into the story.**

 **The way this story works is this:**

 **Chapters labeled** CAUSE **are Kagome's POV.**

 **Chapters labeled** EFFECT **are Sesshomaru's POV.**

 **Enjoy chapter 4 of Cause and Effect!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon returning home I was greeted with a lovely sight of my mother yelling at my father about who knows what. Ignoring them all together I removed my shoes and hung my jacket up. Deciding I needed to make an appearance to stop the fighting I made my way into the living room.

"You were rude to her Kimi!" I heard Izayoi say as I made my way through the threshold completely. Making sure to stand a good distance in case my mother decided to throw something.

Izayoi scrunched up her face a bit while an inhuman growl could be heard from her, "She didn't do anything to warrant your anger and disrespect!"

"She is not worthy of my respect." I heard my mother say under her breath as she walked to the couch. I saw Izayoi move to the other couch next to father, falling back onto the couch.

Father rubbed his temples, his eyebrow twitching in irritation, "Please, enlighten us on why she isn't worth of the great Kimi's respect."

My mother looked at them before speaking, "She is hiding something. Did you guys not notice how she acts?" I looked at my mother before looking at my father who was looking at Izayoi. Izayoi looked between all of us before looking to the ground.

"You know something, don't you ma?" Inuyasha asked looked at Izayoi with widened eyes.

"I don't know anything." She said as she leaned back into the couch, looking at the empty space with dull eyes.

"Izayoi? Do you really not know anything?" Father asked as he moved to the floor between her feet, grabbing her hands in his. "You can't lie to me and I know you're hiding something. Please tell us?"

There was an uncomfortable silence while all Izayoi did was shake her head, "come on, just talk mistress!" My mother yelled as she stood from her seat.

Izayoi held her ground. Shaking her head and keeping her face covered, "NO! I won't talk!"

Father looked at her, "We need to know so we can help her. How will we help her if we don't know what you know?"

"Okay!" Izayoi said as she covered her face, "Just stop yelling at me already!"

I finally saw the opportunity to include myself, "What happened?"

Izayoi looked at me before shaking her head, "We were talking earlier, while everyone else was sitting down for dinner Kagome and I were standing in the foyer. She tried to tell me if she didn't call her father that it wouldn't result in anything good, but I didn't think much of it and I told her to just call him when she was done with dinner." She paused for a moment to move her hands.

"So? What does this have to do with her hiding something?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Hush boy, let her speak before you turn into your mother." Father told me before turning back to Izayoi, "What else Izayoi?"

"A few weeks ago when we went shopping at the mall without you guys, she tried on a dress and I noticed a healing bruise on her collar bone along with a almost completely healed one on her shoulder." She paused for a moment before she continued, "When I asked her about it she said it was nothing she had tripped down the stairs and it did more damage than she expected."

Inuyasha flopped on the floor, holding up his head in his hand, "So what does that mean? She's hiding a few bruises from people. I would to."

I felt the urge to beat Inuyasha to a split line of his death, "She is worried about Kagome."

Izayoi nodded, "I fear something is wrong."

Father looked at me, "But without knowing exactly what is wrong we can't do anything. For all we know she could just have hurt herself on accident. It doesn't mean there is something she is hiding like your mother so kindly accused her of."

Mother looked over at father before snorting, "It is no concern of mine if she is indeed hiding something, but I will not let my son be dragged into something out of his control." She turned to me, "You will do the right thing or I will do it myself. Your choice."

"I will not do something to damage my relationship with Kagome because you feel that she is hiding something malicious from me." I took a breath to keep my beast under control, "We do not keep secrets from each other."

Mother looked at me before snorting and making her way through the living room to the foyer. A few seconds later we heard the door slam causing a few pictures to fall from the wall.

I looked at my father in hopes that he got the hint that we needed to talk before leaving the room. Walking my way to my room and shutting the door behind me. I walked by my computer, turning it on before grabbing a towel and going into my bathroom.

I stood in the shower, staring at the wall. I looked over what my mother was insinuating about Kagome. Certainly, of all people, Kagome wouldn't keep anything from me. Right? I would like to believe that we are very connected and I'd know everything. But looking over it again, she has been very distant the last few weeks.

She doesn't talk as much as she use to when we walk home.

She's day dreaming in class.

Finishing up my shower, heading for my room. I dried off, slipping into a pair of gray sweats and a t-shirt Kagome got me for Christmas last year. Looking down I smiled, "I am the 'World's coolest boyfriend' by far." I said to myself before sitting down in front of my computer.

Pulling my phone out of my sweats pocket I sent Kagome a text. Setting it down I scrolled through my emails, discarding what I don't need. Keeping the ones I need and replying to them.

Rapid knocks on my door brought me from my engrossed email system, "Come in."

Father opened the door, walking in and taking a seat on my bed across from my computer desk, "I am sorry about your mother Sesshomaru, she seems..."

"To be trying to run Kagome down into the ground until she leaves me? Yeah I got that much." I said turning from my computer, grabbing my phone and looking to see if I had anything.

Father looked at me, "Have you heard from Kagome?"

I shook my head, "No I sent her a text when I got home and then another just a few minutes ago." I scrunched my nose, "Usually she is very responsive within a few moments of my text."

"Perhaps she is asleep? It is only Wednesday and after a long day of school plus your mother I am sure she was tired." He said to me, stretching a bit before leaning back onto the bed.

I nodded, "It makes sense. She seems to be distant lately. Maybe she is not getting enough sleep."

"It would make sense." Father looked at me when I looked away from him, "Do you think she is hiding something?"

Before I could answer there was another knock on the door, "Sesshomaru, can I come in?" I hear Inuyasha ask through the door.

Thinking it over for a moment I decide it's alright, "Come in Inuyasha."

He hesitated when he opened the door before closing it and moving to stand near father and I, "Are you guys talking about Kags?" When we nodded he continued, "I think she's hiding something."

"What makes you say that son?" Father asked, folding his hands in his lap and leaning up a bit.

"Earlier tonight, when we were in the drive way, remember how she wasn't paying attention and I poked her stomach a bit?" Inuyasha asked as he paused long enough for me to nod, "Her reaction made it seem like she was in pain, maybe my ma has a reason to be worried. She let out a pained wine for Christ sakes!"

Father looked at me with wide eyes, looking for a conformation, "Yes father, she did. She said he just startled her and she needed a moment to breath." I turned to Inuyasha, "I don't know if anything is happening but I doubt she would hide stuff like that from me."

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head, "I'm unsure of what it is, but I feel that she is hiding something." He yawned a bit and scratched his ears, "No one acts like that without a cause for it."

"He is right, Sesshomaru." Father said before sitting completely up, "She has to have a probable cause to act like that from being poked."

I looked between the two of them before mulling it over. Perhaps they are right, maybe there is something she is hiding from me.

"Call her." Inuyasha more-or-less demanded.

I looked at him with narrow eyes, "Excuse me? It is almost midnight, I am not calling her."

"Calm down boys." Father said standing between us, "Inuyasha," He said calmly as he got the younger sons' attention, "You have school in the morning, both of you. You can see her tomorrow and bring her here after school. From there we will talk to her and see what is going on."

I nodded, looking at Inuyasha who was also nodding, "Now get out of my room so I may retire for the night." I said as I stood from my chair and went for my bed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Night guys." Inuyasha said as he left the room followed by father and his small declaration of a goodnight.

I lay in my bed looking up at my ceiling thinking over everything that I have learned in less than an hour. Was Kagome hiding something from me? If she was, why couldn't she trust me with it? Deciding that I wasn't going to get any sleep if I kept stumbling over my thoughts on this I turned over onto my side, closed my eyes, and let myself drift off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up to the shrill of my alarm clock going off. Turning over I glance and see that it is 5:45. Letting out a groan I lean over and smash the clock to pieces before sitting up on the edge of my bed. Whoever came up with the idea that school needed to start at eight in the morning must have been a douchebag. After establishing that I hated the creator of alarm clocks and school I pushed myself to get out of bed.

Donning my school uniform I grab my phone and head down stairs. Once down the stairs I see Inuyasha, as usual, stuffing his face with whatever he can find before getting dressed.

"At least your smart enough to eat before you get your cloths on. Wouldn't want little bits of corn flakes all over your uniform." I say as I grab the box of corn flakes from in front of him.

Inuyasha snorts before stuffing his face with food again. "So what." He says between bites, "At least I know what makes a good breakfast choice."

"I hardly call corn flakes and half a bag of sugar breakfast." I state in a matter-of-fact tone, "I wonder why you are not dead yet. You eat enough sugar to kill the dead."

Before Inuyasha can say anything my father walks in dressed for work, "Alright boys, it's too early to brawl, can you guys at least wait until you get to school?"

I snort before I finish the task of making my breakfast. Sitting at the table with father and Inuyasha we discuss plans for the day, while Inuyasha and I have school father will be at work for half the day.

While father and Inuyasha discuss who knows what. Since it was 6:15 I decide to try and call Kagome, knowing she gets up at 5:30 every morning to meditate before school.

"I shall return." I state as I walk out of the kitchen. Dialing Kagome's number I put the phone to my ear and listen to it ring.

" _ **Hi, you've reached Kagome! I'm sorry I couldn't answer but if you leave a message I'll try to call you back as soon as possible!"**_

Before the beep I hit the end button and try again, once more getting her voicemail. Letting out a sigh I move back into the kitchen and sit next to father.

"No answer?" Father asked me as I took a sip from my glass of tea. "Perhaps she is still asleep?"

I glared at him, "She is always on a schedule. There is no way she is still asleep." Inuyasha snorted a bit, "Do you have something to say Inuyasha?"

He moved uncomfortably in his chair, "I got a text at three this morning."

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked.

"Because you tend to get a bit angry when someone says things like this." He snapped back, growling a bit when I sent a glare his way.

I glanced between father and Inuyasha, feeling my grip on control slipping. I could feel my aura pulsing, "Out with it Inuyasha, what did it say?"

Inuyasha dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. I watched him as he swiped a few times before sliding the device towards me. I looked from it back to him. "Read it you ice prince."

I looked at him for a moment longer, thinking over my options. If I read his text messages I'll know what I wanna know but then again if I don't look I'll drive myself crazy. Drive myself crazy trying to understand why she would text Inuyasha but not me, being her boyfriend, you'd think she'd text me instead. Weighing my options I decided to look.

Looking down I grabbed Inuyasha's phone, swiping the screen.

 _ **From: Kags**_

 _ **I need your help**_

 _ **Received: 2:59 am**_

I looked over at Inuyasha, "What is this suppose to mean?"

"I have no idea! If I did I would tell you Instead of watching you drive yourself bonkers over it." He barked at me.

I looked over at father, "I am leaving for school." I left without waiting for a response.

Walking into the foyer, grabbing my school bag and slipping my shoes on. The walk to school was as it always is, absolutely uneventful, the norm I guess. Inuyasha trailed behind me with his girlfriend who made me uncomfortable but it was only until we got to school. About twenty minutes into the walk we passed the shrine Kagome lived at and saw her mother getting into her car.

Thinking ahead of time and deciding to stop her I ran up to her car and tapped on the glass, "Mrs. Higurashi."

"Why hello Sesshomaru!" She smiled at me a bit, "What did you need dear? I don't have long I have to get back to work for a second shift."

I looked over my shoulder and then up towards the house, "Is Kagome coming down soon? I haven't heard from her since I dropped her off last night and wanted to walk her to school."

"Oh, I believe she already left. I didn't see her this morning so I assumed she left after she was done meditating." She turned the key to her car, starting the engine, "She may already be at school. If she isn't I can ask my husband if he's seen her."

I looked from her up to the house again. Glaring at it before I gave a curt nod and bowed a bit, "Thank you. Have a nice day." She waved at me as I walked away.

I walked slower than usual. Usually with Kagome here I walk a decent speed but now I'm walking slower than Inuyasha and his girlfriend, which they are usually late for school, I can't help but worry. Something is wrong. She never misses school and she never misses walking to school with me to walk alone except that day she ran into my father.

Looking back over the conversation he said something that worried me...

 _ **~*FLASHBACK TO 4 DAYS AGO*~**_

 _ **I walked into the living room to find father sitting in front of the tv next to Izayoi. Digging through my back pack I pulled out my progress report. Holding it between my index and middle finger I pushed it in front of my fathers face. He looked at me with a questioning gaze before taking it from me with a small not.**_

 _ **Making my way from the living room to the kitchen for a soda, sitting at the bar in the kitchen with my Chemistry book. Before I could continue with my homework I heard my father shift in front of me.**_

" _ **Yes father?" I looked at him with a curious gaze.**_

" _ **I want to speak about yesterday morning, when I called you to tell you I saw Kagome walking. Alone." He said as he walked around and took a seat next to me.**_

 _ **I gave a curt nod for him to continue. When he called me yesterday morning while I was sitting in the library before class to let me know he'd see Kagome I didn't think anything of it.**_

" _ **I am concerned, her aura had a certain sadness to it. Did she tell you anything?" He was straight to the point with it. "She was acting, odd, is the word I believe I want to use for this subject. She was acting paranoid like someone or something was following her."**_

 _ **I looked at him and shook my head, "No she did not." I pushed my book to the side, "She didn't say anything about anyone following her or that there was anything wrong. She just confirmed that she saw you."**_

 _ **He just nodded before getting up and moving back to the living room. I looked after him with a confused gaze. Shrugging my shoulders I went back to my homework, planning on talking to Kagome about it later.**_

 _ **~*Flashback end*~**_

"Earth to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled in my ear.

I released a growl before snapping at him, "What!"

"Kagome isn't at school today." He said as he walked through the hall next to me, going for his locker.

I looked around and realized I had just walked all the way to school without being conscious about it. I walked towards my locker before looking over to Kagome's locker. "How do you know? Maybe she is just either running late or got here earlier than us."

"Sango said she wasn't anywhere, she's been searching for her all morning and hasn't found her." He said opening his locker before slamming it shut. Holding his books he pointed towards the girl Kagome is usually seen with before class. "I think she stayed home."

"Not possible." I said opening my locker, "Her mother said she wasn't there when she got up for work." I pulled my math book out and closed the locker, "So unless her mother was wrong I think she is just hiding somewhere from everyone. Father said she was acting odd when he saw her the other morning."

Before he could answer the bell rang. Going to the class, I sat down in the same seat I have every semester for 2 years. Looking at the board I thought over Inuyasha's answer. Maybe she did stay home? I didn't even smell her scent anywhere near her locker.

Looking at my watch I stopped my arm in mid air before my eyes widened. Thinking about it I'd only smelled her scent once, in the 8th grade, before we started dating. She had just came back from home school. Saying she was doing home schooling due to being sick. After that I hadn't smelled her scent since and I'd never asked her about it. Perhaps I should.

Before class started I pulled my phone out to text her, simply saying hey and locking my phone. Sooner or later she had to answer right?

"Alright class! It's time to talk about teamwork and your final!" The teacher said as she walked in, "Teamwork being you'll all have to pick a partner to do a class project with which will be worth half your grade. If you pass your final, you'll be cleared. So let's start the class everyone." She clapped her hands together before taking roll.

I looked towards the window, 'This is going to be a long day.'

A few hours later we were excused early for the day due to a busted water pipe. Standing at my locker I waited for Inuyasha to finish making his way through the hallway. All day, I haven't seen Kagome at all today, now I am worried.

"Calm down Sessh. I'm sure she's fine." Inuyasha said as he walked up to me before opening his locker, "Maybe she couldn't make it to school today."

"Maybe. But I am still going to worry." I said turning towards him.

We stood in silence for a few moments before Sango came over, holding her phone to her ear. "Yeah, I'll tell him." She paused for a few moments, I didn't use my demon hearing since it was rude to eaves drop on things. "Sure, thank you Mrs. H." She paused again before smiling, "Yes you too. Goodbye."

Inuyasha snorted a bit before speaking, "So what was that about?"

"Oh, it was Kagome's mom. Said her father said Kagome wouldn't be at school for the next few days." She said before looking at me.

I gave her a curious look before grunting.

"She said that Kagome was out of town with her father at her grandparents house." She looked over her shoulder at Miroku before continuing, "She said they don't really get service there so that would explain why she isn't answering."

Inuyasha snorted a bit, "She sent me a text this morning at three. Maybe she found a spot in order to send someone a text."

"But why didn't she tell me?" I asked before stalking away. I ignored Inuyasha yelling after me and continued on towards the exit.

Walking home I looked back on my mother's words. She is hiding something, otherwise she would have told me about leaving town. Pulling out my phone I decided I needed to talk to someone and I knew exactly who I needed to talk to.

After a few rings I heard a feminine voice, "Well Hello, Sesshomaru. Nice of you to call after so long."

"Enough greetings." I said with a snarl. "I need you to meet me at the secret spot... Don't be late." I heard a grunt for an answer before I hit the end call button and stuffed the phone in my pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I know, it took me a while to update. I've been sick with the flu. Curse you winter.**

 **I'll try to write the next chapter without taking almost a month to finish it.**

 **But enjoy the cliffy. Wondering who the woman is, are you not? Mwahahaha. Leaving you all to your own thoughts. Driving you insane!**


	6. CAUSE: Life flopped upside down

Happy late new year! A gift from me to you, the readers, I am sorry it takes me so long to post chapters. I am in the middle of a lot of personal things and don't have the drive I usually do to do this. But enjoy!

Chapter 5: CAUSE: What happened?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up on a cold, wet floor. My eyes darted around the dark room as I took in my surroundings. I looked around a moment before looking at my feet. They were crusted with blood and turning blue. I looked over to my right and saw a wood burning stove with a fridge near it, it was a kitchen but it wasn't our kitchen at home.

"Strange." I let out a sigh. I looked to the left and saw a door. I pushed myself up from the floor a bit, balancing on my elbows. I tilted my head to the side to see a light pouring in from under the door. I looked around me one last time to make sure I was alone before crawling towards the door.

I studied the door, it was bolted from the outside. 'So I can pick the lock to get out. What a moron.'

I crawled in slow, dragging pulls towards the door before I heard the sound of footsteps. I froze in place and watched as I saw a shadow under the door. I listened as the door knob raddled and the sound of the lock unlocking caught my attention. I watched as the door slowly swung open to reveal my father.

"Well, it would seem you have awaken from your previous punishment." He said shutting the door behind him and flipping a switch.

I ignored him and looked past him at the door before I felt a foot connect with my ribs. I let out a pained moan as I rolled over onto my back and cradled my right side. I looked up at my father as I heard him clear his throat.

He snickered a bit, "You'll learn to avoid running now, won't you Kagome?" He lowered himself down next to my head and let his fingers slide against my cheek, "I'll admit, I love a chase but running after you in the middle of the early morning isn't much fun Ka-go-me."

My eyes widened as I vaguely remembered what happened before I woke up.

 _ ****Flashback to the previous night****_

 _ **I looked up at him as he pushed his hand harder against my mouth, "My dear Kagome, I'm not finished with you yet."**_

 _ **He stroked his hands against my face before letting go of my mouth but his hand was quickly replaced with a cloth tied around to the back of my head.**_

" _ **Now, Kagome. It seems you have forgotten all the rules from when you were a little girl." He said as he pulled out a rolling pin from the drawer near the fridge, "I believe one of them was you would always be home on time. 3 o'clock sharp."**_

 _ **I looked between him and the rolling pin a few times before looking up at him with tears in the corner of my eyes, shaking my head side to side frantically. He lifted the rolling pin a bit and I closed my eyes, feeling it hit my knee hard. I let out a strangled cry as I felt my head drop a bit.**_

 _ **He chuckled a bit, "Did that hurt? I figured if you could not be reminded verbally of your wrong doings a more-" He stopped for a moment and smacked my knee harder, causing a cracking sound to echo through the kitchen, "Physical approach was needed." He smiled a bit as I choked back a sob.**_

" _ **Come now Kagome." He chuckled a little as he circled around me, "I bet this is painful. Don't you want to let out a sound to express it?"**_

 _ **I shook my head and closed my eyes, hoping that if I focused on the pain I'd forget he was there. It was quiet for a few moments. I opened my eyes and didn't see him and let out a sigh.**_

 _ **'Where did this go wrong?' I thought to myself. Well, there were a lot of places this went wrong. One being not calling the boss before coming home. Second being coming home at all, but I'd never have the courage to run away. I closed my eyes and let my head fall to the side, 'I'm just so tired..'**_

" _ **Oh, Kagome.." I heard from my father.**_

 _ **I turned my head a bit, opening my eyes before feeling the rolling pin connect with my head, causing myself to black out. Complete darkness...**_

 _ **~~A FEW HOURS LASTER~~**_

 _ **I was woken with a jolt of water, I looked up and saw my bindings gone. I looked around before trying to stand, balancing all of my weight on one leg. "God my knee hurts.." I coughed a bit and looked at the clock, "2:39? In the morning? God.. My head."**_

 _ **I limped my way to the living room and towards the front door, 'I'm not staying here any longer.' I thought to myself as I made my way forward to my target. Just a few more steps and I'll be free.**_

" _ **Oh, trying to leave so soon?" I heard a voice from behind me, my father, "But I am not done with you." I heard him say before I made the choice to turn around and look at him.**_

 _ **I took in his appearance, combat boots, his hunting suit and a gun. I swallowed around the lump in my throat before I made a back step towards the door, "Please don't..." I chocked out as I set my hand for leverage on the table near the door.**_

 _ **He looked at me before pointing his gun at me, "Let's play a game, it's been a while since I've had a good hunt or such a lively pray. Now wouldn't you say your lively pray Kagome?" He said as he started loading his gun, "I'll give you a 20 second head start. If I catch you I will torture you to the point you will beg me for death." He smirked a bit, "And I promise, Kagome, I will catch you."**_

 _ **My breath was caught in my throat as I looked between him and the door, where was I going to run? I couldn't go to Sesshomaru, he'll kill him. I can't run around the town, it's past curfew so where am I suppose to go?**_

 _ **I heard a click as I looked up, "Time starts now, Kagome." He started stepping towards me, "19 seconds."**_

 _ **I turned around and started limping towards the door, I opened it and fell to the ground when I tripped over the step. I looked around, "Where do I go?" I said as I frantically moved my eyes to different places, "Where the fuck do I go!?"**_

 _ **I locked my eyes on the woods behind my house before pushing myself up to my feet. I looked back to see my father slowly walking towards the door before I started limp running towards the woods, 'I'm so fucked..'**_

" _ **Better run pumpkin!" I heard him shout from behind me as I made my way past the first row of trees, "You've got 8 seconds!"**_

 _ **I looked behind me, dodging trees and roots as I hobbled as fast as I could. My eyes darted back and forth, looking for a direction to go, "I can't keep going straight, I can't" I made a slight right before sprinting down a row of trees, cutting through a set and going back towards the direction of my house.**_

 _ **I heard crunching of leaves not to far away, my breathing was labored from all the running as I watched the clouds of smoke from my mouth form. I made my way to the left, changing my direction again.**_

 _ **I crouched down behind a big oak tree before pulling my knees to my chest, letting out a whine as I moved my injured knee. I looked out from behind the tree. I couldn't see anything through the thick darkness except the outline of the trees. Rubbing my hands down my thighs I felt a block figure inside my pockets, fishing through it I pulled out my phone. I flipped it open and looked through my contacts before pressing on Inuyasha's contact.**_

 _ **I typed out a message and sent it. I scrolled through my contacts again before landing on a familiar contact. Sesshomaru. I looked behind me again and listened for a sound. "I can't call him." I whispered to myself flipping my phone shut.**_

" _ **Ka-go-me." I heard faintly from behind me. "Come out, come out." He said as I heard the crunching of leaves behind me. I heard the safety switch off from the gun. "Come on. Make this easy Pumpkin, just surrender now before you regret it." I heard him say as I looked slightly from behind the tree.**_

 _ **I watched as he slowly made his way from a few yards away. I looked between him and the distance to sprint away. I couldn't keep this up for very long. I'm starting to get tired and soon I'll pass out.**_

 _ **'Straight or right?' I thought to myself. 'Where do I go without being seen?' I slowly pushed up from my sitting position. Keeping myself as quiet as possible. I looked over my shoulder again and saw him coming closer. Looking back at my destination I listened to his feet crunching leaves. I moved around the tree and watched him walk by.**_

" _ **Come on Kagome! It's time to give up, hide and seek won't work anymore." He yelled as he waved his gun around. He looked back and forth before walking forwards towards the orchard behind out house.**_

 _ **I watched him disappear before hobbling away from the tree I was hiding behind towards the creek near our house. I looked down rows of trees, hiding behind some to make sure he couldn't see me. When the creek came into view I hobbled a bit faster towards it before tripping. Falling near the edge I pushed myself into the water, crawling across the bottom to the other side of the creek. I stopped at the edge and looked around, when it was apparent that I was alone I made my way onto the bank before pulling myself out.**_

 _ **I crawled towards a tree and pulled myself into the upright position, leaning against the tree. I looked left and right before looking straight ahead, 'Where did this all go wrong?' I thought to myself. Well it must have been the same thing I asked myself every day of my life. Here I am now, running for my life, in the woods. It's the middle of the early morning.**_

" _ **It's cold." I said as I shivered a bit. I watched a puff of fog float in front of me as I let out a breath before I felt a hand grab my upper arm. I started to panic as I looked at the hand squeezing my cold flesh.**_

 _ **I felt myself being dragged from my seated position, "There you are." I heard my father say as I was pinned against the tree. "I told you I would find you. Now, I have a friend I want you to meet." He said before I felt something hard hit my head. Causing me to completely black out.**_

 _ ****Flashback End****_

"Now, Kagome. I have someone I'd like you to meet." He said as he pulled me up off the floor, tying my hands together with a metal wire. "He's been waiting all morning for you to wake up." I felt my breath hitch as he dragged me to a hook hanging from the ceiling.

He hooked the metal wire on the hook before letting go. I moved my fingers around trying to loosen the wire. I listened behind me as my father moved around, making noise before a tape started playing music from my phone. I watched the door as I heard foot steps moving closer before they stopped.

"I decided rather than torturing you to death myself," He hooked his finger under my chin, "I'd let someone else have the pleasure of tearing you limb from limb." His voice became raspy as he moved back behind me.

I felt tears streaming down my face. I felt my breath turn into a labored breathing before I felt my hands begin to rise with the chained hook. I watched as the door knob turned and opened. I looked at the man in the doorway. He wore an Armani gray suit with shiny shoes. His hair was black, long and wavy. His eyes were red, as red as a rose.

My father moved towards him and held out his hand, "Nice to see you again." He said as the man shook his hand.

"Thank you for calling me as soon as you could. I had to cancel a meeting for this. I hope she's worth the cash." The man said as he stepped into the room. He looked at me starting at my feet and then going up to my face. "I'd like to be alone with her for a moment Mr. Higurashi."

My father nodded as he made his way out of the room, closing the door. The man walked around me, like a lion circling his prey.

"W-who are you?" I asked as he continued to circle around me.

He moved around to stand in front of me. "You are Kagome. Roughly 192 pounds, 5'5" without heels or shoes, Virgin." He pulled his tie loose a bit, "You have Math first period at the local high school, Then science, social studies, english, physical education and your elective in computers and business prep. You're in a relationship with one of Mr. Taisho's sons, Sesshomaru, if I'm correct."

I stared at him for a moment before my body started to tremble a bit, I felt my breath hitch as he touched my hair softly. I felt him slowly let his hand fall from my hair to my chest, above my breasts before I felt him run his fingers against the underside of my breasts before roughly gripping one of them.

"Now, I believe you asked who I was correct?" When I nodded he continued, "I am Naraku, I own the company under the name Onigumo Co and Coorperation. I am now, if you haven't guessed, your owner." He smiled a bit as he finished his sentence.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "W-what do you mean?"

He smiled a bit before he let his hand trail down my stomach to my hips, before making it way towards my private areas. "I've been bidding on you for 2 years and I finally have you." He said as his fingers made their way inside my pants and pass my underwear towards my clit. I felt his fingers slowly slide across it.

I couldn't help the whimper that came from my throat as I tried to push myself away, "S-stop it.." I managed to get out as he slide one of his fingers into my tight hole and his mouth attached to my neck as he started pumping his finger slowly before adding another. He bit my neck roughly before pushing his fingers as deep as he could.

I let out a strangled cry as I felt his teeth cut into my neck before feeling him add a third finger and curl it. I heard him chuckle a bit as he let go of my neck and ripped open my shirt, revealing my floral bra. He pulled my bra down under my breasts before letting his mouth latch on to one of my nipples, making me try to pull away from him harder. He tightened his grip with his free hand on my neck as he added pressure to keep me from moving.

I felt his teeth tighten around my perk bud before letting go and pushing inside me harder. I felt him pull down my pants with his free hand before removing his mouth from my chest. He kept his fingers inside me as he made his way to his knees, looking at my pussy before curling his fingers harder. I let out a pain filled scream before he made his way back to his feet.

"Ah, yes. This is perfect. You'll make a perfect breeder. Better than my wife." Naraku said as he pulled his hand from my pants and licked his fingers. He looked at me again and made his way to the door. "Oh and Kagome." He said as he turned around in the door way, "You won't escape me so easily as you did your father." He closed the door behind him and I heard the sound of the lock locking into place.

I looked forward at the door, feeling my hands go numb. Tears escaped from the corner of my eyes as I slowly looked down at my appearance. I looked at my pants on the floor and my shirt ripped up still on my torso. I felt disgusting.

I closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself down. It would do no good to cry, it wouldn't get me out. I felt my fingers beginning to go numb as well as my arms. My feet hurt, my knee hurt, and so did my self-esteem.

I heard Naraku and my father outside the door. I heard them just standing there.

"So, is she acceptable?" I heard my father ask.

Naraku chuckled a bit before he answered, "Worth every penny. I will have my body guard pick her up in 2 hours. Have her ready."

I heard my father grunt loudly, "Of course."

I listened to their foot steps retreat away from the door.

"I can't give up, but I'm hanging here. I can't move." I said to myself as I let my head fall, my hair cascading my face and body.

I don't know how long I hung there. An Hour probably before my father came back in with a tray.  
"Hello Kagome." He said as he locked the door behind him. He walked over to me, waving the tray in front of my face. "Are you hungry? It's almost time to get you ready." I heard as he moved behind me and lowered me to the ground. I stumbled down to the floor, my limbs felt like they had weights on them. I tried to move my arms but they were limp, completely numb.

"Why?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him. I laid on the cold ground for a few moments before he turned around and abruptly left without a word to me. I listened as the door was locked behind him.

I laid there. Motionless. I don't know how long but I finally started falling asleep. I slowly moved my arms so they were under my head, with effort I finally got them there before I closed my eyes completely. Breathing slowly. Before I could completely fall asleep I head the door unlock and watched as it was swung open.

A man walked in, he was wearing a suit. He was followed by my father. He handed my father an envelope and walked towards me. "I hope you're ready. It's time to go." He said as he grabbed my arms, hoisting me up to my feet. I stumbled a bit but he carried me most of the way to the car. I looked at my surroundings as we past them.

It was a place I'd never been before. It was foreign to me completely. I wasn't sure what to make of it. The man carried me down the steps before opening the car door with his free hand. He ushered me into the passenger seat before tying my hands together.

"I'm sorry." He said as he placed a blindfold over my eyes, "Don't take it off or I'll have to kill you." He whispered as he closed the door.

My breath was caught in my throat as I felt my heart rate speed up, "Kill me?" I said before I heard the other door open and close. I felt the car engine start and the radio turn on. It was playing classical music. I heard the man switch gears before I felt the car start moving.

I twisted my head side to side, I couldn't see anything though. I listened to the music before I heard the guy clear his throat.

"Yes?" I asked as I leaned back in the seat. It was better than being suspended from the ceiling.

He was quiet for a few moments before I heard him speak, "If I could help you out I would."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I don't believe you." I said as I turned my head in his direction.

I heard him clear his throat again, "My father sold my sister to Naraku 4 years ago. I haven't seen her since. Trust me. If I could help you I would." He said in a whisper.

I thought about his words, his own sister? And he hasn't seen her since? But, wait, he works for Naraku. Obviously since he picked me up. Wouldn't that mean he's infiltrated the ranks in hopes to find his sister?

"Yes, that is exactly what I did and I never found her." He said as I felt my heart stop. I was quiet for a few moments before I turned my head away. "I can read minds Kagome. It's how I know your dating Sesshomaru. Trust me, he'll more than likely save you. He is part of the advance team."

I froze a bit, "What do you mean 'advance team'?" I asked quietly.

"He's part of the task force, the advance team is full of people made to save people sold off or kidnapped by high level demons. Most of the advance team is high level demons such as Sesshomaru." He said before I felt the car stop, "You didn't know, did you?"

I felt tears streaming down my face. How could that be? He goes to school with me. He's never motioned towards being in anything like the advance team or the task force. So why didn't he ever tell me?

I sighed before turning my head to him, my face covered in streaks of tears, "Why can't you help me then?" I asked timidly. I wish I could see where he was going, I don't like being blind.

He grunted before putting his hand on my shoulder, "Because If I do, Naraku will definitely kill you. And then me."


	7. EFFECT: What is the truth then?

Chapter 6: EFFECT: What is the truth then?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking as swiftly as possible without alerting anyone of my presence I made my way towards the building of my father's business before hooking a sharp right a block before hand. It has been 3 years since I have last stepped foot in this side of town and I was sure it would be the last. I always hated this part of town but it is where I needed to be right now.

I guess now is the time to get back into it I suppose. I really need the help in finding Kagome.

I made a left at the back door of a restaurant then another right past the old man who had made the corner of a one way alley his permanent home. I wave at him like I hadn't seen him in a while and he just smiles. I continue walking until I reach a wooden door connected to a large building and knock twice and kick the bottom once.

A piece of the door slides open to reveal cat like eyes, "Password."

"Just let me in I have no time for a password." I said with a bit of a growl before releasing my whip to hit the door.

The person slid the piece shut before opening the door, "My apologies Lord."

I nodded as I walked through the door, looking over the people sitting at tables with papers piled everywhere the eye could see and cubicles filling most of the room in front of me. I walked past the receptionist who nodded her head and went back to her paper work. Some people looked up at me as I made my way through, swiveling in and out of walkways around the cubicles. As I walked I looked into each cubical before I came across a desk with a photo of a little blonde hair blue eyes demon boy.

I stepped in and stood there. "Where is she?" I asked aloud before I felt something connect with my leg. Looking down I saw blonde hair cascading my calf, "Well hello there."

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, he knew you'd be here and ran off before I was out of the car." I heard the woman say as she walked past me. Her blackish blue hair bounces as her heels clicked against the tile of the building floor. I watched as she turned around and her green eyes widened a bit.

I looked at her with an arched eye brow, "What?"

She walked next to me and shoved her hand sideways into my chest from the top of her head, "Did you get taller?" She asked as she pulled her hand from my chest.

I shook my head before pulling her child from my leg, "And how are you Maru? Hope you're behaving for your mother." I said as I looked from the child to his mother.

The child nodded before walking over and crouching under the desk.

"He's still not talking, is he Ms. Takata?" I asked as I sat in the extra chair.

She looked between me and the child before sitting down in her own chair, "Not since his father died. Hasn't spoken a word since." She said as she turned on her computer, "And please, you know you can call me Keiko. We use to be on the same force before I got pregnant."

I chuckled a bit, "I know. Raiden wouldn't let me live it down if he was still alive. He really wouldn't, he wouldn't let me call him Mr. Takata either. He always hated formalities."

She nodded before she turned to her computer. "So what do you need my help with? It's not normally that you want me to come to work as a meeting spot."

I looked at her before pulling out my wallet, handing her a picture of Kagome and I from our trip to an amusement park. She took the photo from me and looked over it before looking back at me. I could see the questioning in her eye before I nodded at her.

She nodded back before she sat down in her desk chair, "So, what's the story Sesshomaru?" I heard her ask as she started typing out things on her computer.

I looked at her before explaining in greater detail, after a few minutes of explaining the strange occurrences of the last few weeks, I went on to explain the last few days in intricate detail leading up to Kagome's disappearance. I looked at Keiko as soon as I was done explaining everything and I could see the many questions lingering in her mind.

"So, you never told her about your job on the task force? Did you?" She asked.

I looked at her as I shook my head, "Never. I don't talk about my position in a secret organization, especially if it could put someone I care about in potential danger. I would never purposely cause harm to Kagome."

Keiko looked at me again before turning back to her computer, typing out some things. "Well, her father is in the system." She said before turning her computer screen towards me, "He is registered for sex trafficking."

I looked at her computer and read the screen. Right next to the photo of, who I guessed was Kagome's father, was a bunch of writing next to it. I read it over;

 _Ito Higurashi_

 _Details::_

 _Height: 5'8''_

 _Weight: 217 lbs._

 _Eye color: Blue_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Convictions:_

 _1.89B: Inclusions to sex trafficking_

 _2.76A, C: Transporting girl 14 years or younger across county line for pay; Subsidizing clientele underage females_

 _2.77B: Human trafficking minors for the purpose of Child Pornography._

 _Distinct features::_

 _Tattoo; Left shoulder._

 _Status:: Under Investigation – Ended February 17, 1997_

I looked away from the screen, "So he's known for this? Did anyone know he had a daughter?"

Keikoshook her head, "No one knew, they stopped investigating him when he got married and went off the grid." She looked at the computer again and scrolled down, "He never registered that he had a child, only the mother did, but there isn't a father's name on Kagome's birth certificate either. So it's like he doesn't exist."

"So, what now?"

"Well, Sesshomaru, how do you want to help her? I can't do anything until you give the OK troop leader." She said with a bit of a giggle.

I stared at her, when was the last time I was called that? Oh, right. Before I left the task force. Her specialty was always hacking and dealing with hostage negotiations. She always did have a way of getting the job done. I watched her for a few minutes typing on her computer before clearing my throat.

"Well, we get the team back together. That's an order." I looked at her as her eyes started gleaming, "You will resume what you're doing and once the team is all together report to the meeting area for further instruction."

She smiled with a nod, "Of course Sesshomaru. All of them? Even you know who?"

"Especially him." I said as I walked away back towards the door. I looked back at her as she was bouncing a bit before she slightly tripped.

'Women.' I scoffed as I exited the building. It was gonna be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-CAE-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I started the task force when I was 15 in human years, since I was over 200 years old it didn't seem all that complicated. I pretty much ran around and did a lot of paper work. How I got started, however, was a mystery to all my team mates. I've been in high school longer than I needed to be but I did what I loved.

A classmate, who was my friend, went missing one day and no one knew why. The police said he ran away so I didn't think anything of it until I got home and saw my father talking to Inuyasha about his job. We both knew what he did, he was part of a force of people who helped find other people that my mother was also apart of this force, and currently still is. That night is when my father recruited Inuyasha and I for this force, myself for the fact that I was known as the 'Aristocratic assassin' in the old times. Inuyasha for the reason that two heads are better than one, but I have yet to prove that because he annoys me.

My mother wasn't entirely thrilled that I accepted my father's position so he could retire. I can hear her voice in my head now;

" _Sesshomaru, I am disappointed in your choice to be apart of this."_

But I didn't care, I was doing something that interested me.

We both ended up stopping school for a while and going off the grid to perform our duties as apart of this task force. We went above and beyond in saving people, plus the added bonus of seeing the men and women who were part of the sex trafficking scene cower in fear as we threw them in prison. No, most of the time we didn't save everyone, but we did make some new team members along the way that helped us out so we didn't have as many casualties.

The task force always kept me busy, from special request missions for sex trafficking to the basic 'search and rescue' missions for people who were kidnapped. I put my task force life on hold. As much as I loved my job I really needed a break from being an agent in this situation.

Being a demon has is perks I suppose. Being an agent in a force also has it's perks. Being able to hear, see and smell some things most people can't, though there are a few things beyond my abilities. I have yet to be able to sense a presence behind a fuyoheki which is to be expected, it's like Midoriko's barrier.

Completely and utterly impenetrable.

But my last mission is what made me step back from it for a while. I couldn't save a little girl who had been sold off to a rich man in another country. It was what ultimately made me step back for a while. It took it's toll on us all but on myself more than anyone. You can't just revive someone from death and watch them die again without feeling some form of sadness inside yourself from it.

I walked into the coffee shop down the street from the school and sat at the corner table, awaiting Keiko's appearance along with the other members. I looked at my phone as it started ringing and sighed a bit.

"I can't handle this.." I said as I hit the button and put it to my ear, "What."

I heard a growl, _"Now Sesshomaru, that is no way for a boy to answer his mother's phone call. Where are you?"_

"Somewhere. Why?"

" _Because I have called to see how your Onna was. Where is that tiny human?"_

I let out a aggravated sigh, "She is fine." I lied.

I heard her let out a chuckle, _"She isn't is she? Was I right about my assumption?"_ I heard her let out a victory chuckle knowing she knew she was right.

I let my eyes roam around the area of where I was sitting, making sure no one was looking at me as I started thinking of how to tell my mother, "She is with her father at her grandparents house. Now whether that be true or not is no one's concern but my own."

" _Typical."_ I heard her let out a growl before the call was ended.

I stared at my phone for a few minutes thinking it over. Was it wise to lie to my mother? She was right in her assumption about Kagome hiding something. However she was able to determine that is none of my concern at the moment, but lying to her? I never lie to my mother. Ever. Never in the years I've been alive has my mother worried about an onna either.

I heard a tap on the coffee shop window and turned to see Keiko standing there with sun glasses and a business suit on. She held two fingers up in a peace sign and I nodded. She pivoted on her heel and starting walking around the corner, I looked at my watch before I got up to follow. I kept a safe distance from her for a mile before she turned down a street heading towards the subway station.

I gave her a few minutes before I made my way down the street behind her following the floral scent of her perfume. When I was making my way down the stairs I watched her turn another corner down a hallway. I continued following diligently as I watched her look both ways before crossing the subway tracks to the other side near a door. I walked across and stood next to her as she enter a pass code to open the door.

"After you troop leader." She said with a smile as she pulled the door open.

I gave a curt nod before entering, holding the door open for her to come in.

"Took you guys long enough." I heard the familiar voice of my bother being as irritating as ever, "I do have other things to do you know."

I turned and saw all five people sitting at the table, I rubbed my hands together before I produced my green whip to hit my bother square in the face, "You're the leader of most plan map outs, act like the adult you are on this one please."

There was the sound of laughter coming from beside him as I saw Koga, the leader of intelligence within the group fall out of his chair, "You got told dog breath."

"Shut up Koga, we're here for a meeting remember?" Keiko said as she handed everyone a file.

"I heard it involves a love interest for the Taisho brother." I heard another woman say as I sat down at the table.

Koga leaned over and shoved the woman's folder off the table, "Shut up Abi, you're just mad neither of them would date you.

Abi looked over at Koga, "I shall smite you where you sit wolf boy."

"Koga, you don't do your job in intelligence well and Abi, you suck at ballistics" Ryuga said as he straightened his hair, "Now can we get down to business? The big boss only let me off from training the force for an hour."

I nodded and slid a paper towards the last person, "I assume you can dig around for information during this meeting right Dats?"

Dats nodded and opened his laptop, "There isn't anything I can't find. I'm an expert hacker. No need for Keiko to be here." He said with the most pride a man could have without it involving his genitals.

I watched as Keiko's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she sat down, "At least Raiden liked me you jerk." She said as she turned on the projector, "I assume most of you know who this is." She pointed to the picture of Kagome on the screen.

"Wait, we're investigating Kags? Why?" Inuyasha and Koga said in unison. Both of them looked towards me for the answer but I was more focused on the photo of Kagome. It was the one from her school picture a few days ago.

She wore the most wonderful dress that was a lovely shade of yellow and her make up was down lightly with a light layer of pink lipstick. I couldn't help but stare and feel a deep pain in my chest as I remembered that day.

"Yes we are. More importantly, where she is." Keiko said as she changed the page

"At 3 this morning Inuyasha got a text from her. From there I was told she was with her father in the mountains by our friend Sango who had talked to her mother. From there she hasn't been heard from since but we did find some interesting things about her father." I said as I looked to Keiko.

She smiled and flipped the page to a man, "This is Mr. Ito Higurashi. He's better known for his role as Kagome's father." She used her wand and pointed to the convictions, "He spent about a year being investigated before they dropped the investigation for lack of evidence." She said as she heard Dats clear his throat.

"He was inputted into the system for sex trafficking but never arrested for it. So from there we should know this is no coincidence that Kagome is suddenly missing." He said as he overlapped the image, "But there is a sealed record that I can unseal upon our leaders request on Kagome." He said as his mouse icon hovered over the button.

Everyone looked to mean and I started thinking. A sealed record could help us, but what happens if it's completely something different? What would happen between Kagome and I if I snooped into her life. Especially if it was something she did not want me to know.

I looked at everyone that was staring at me, I cleared my throat and nodded. "Unseal it."

Dats nodded and pressed confirm. We watched as the bar loaded from 1% to 100% before we saw the folder labeled 'Higurashi Domestic Violence' and I felt my muscles tighten as I saw photos of a young Kagome covered in blood and bruises.

"Well, now I understand why it was sealed. This is horrible." Keiko said as she read the report. "Oh my.."

"What?" I heard everyone say in unison.

I looked over, "She was beaten with a blunt object and was in the hospital for 3 weeks because both her legs and her arm were broken plus she was in a coma. She wasn't doing well." I heard Dats say as I looked over the photos.

"She then came back a month after her initial release covered in blood with bruises covering her body from head to toe. Her father said someone had beaten her up on her way home from school. What the doctors found that worried them was these." Keiko said as she pulled up a photo of Kagome's wrists.

Koga and Abi growled a little bit before I joined in.

Inuyasha wined a bit, "Are those cuts?"

I nodded before Keiko cleared her throat and continued, "She was harming herself. As a sign of needing help she engraved the symbol of an eye on her arm."

I looked over at her before examining the engraved symbol, "I know this, it's a cry for help from being abused. She must of searched for it in a book from the old times."

"So her father was the one abusing her? How do we know?" Abi asked.

"And if it was him, why wasn't he arrested?" Keiko asked as she flopped down in her chair.

I thought it over and read the report. "Kagome didn't say who beat her. She stayed quiet." I grabbed the mouse from Dats and moved to the next page, "When she was a young girl she came to school with a broken arm as well. She said she fell down the stairs of the shrine coming to school that morning. The authorities thought differently."

"So what do we do Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as I stood up from my chair and rearranged my tie.

Everyone was silent for a moment as I made my way to the door. What do I do? We don't have much to go on. I opened the door and stood there for a few moments absorbing all that I had learned just now.

"We find her father. Then we find Kagome." I said as I walked out the door. Closing it behind me and making my way towards the exit for the subway station.


	8. Publisher Update Author speaks

Hi Everyone!

I know. It's been a few months since "Cause and Effect" has been updated.

Truth be told, I have been dealing with my depression. It has hit me harder than ever and I have not had the motivation to update. I still don't have the motivation for a lot of things. I work a lot to try and make it through the day without sitting at home staring at a wall for multiple hours.

As it sits now, Chapter 7 of CAE is in a folder half written. I plan on uploading it during the next 3 days I have off from work.

Remember I write the story chapters and revise them before the next chapter is published.

Thank you everyone who has stuck around to see how far this story could go. Even if it takes me a year to complete it.

Cause and Effect started October 2016 in a spur for me to make aware the dangers of the world. From domestic violence to sex slave trade to the psychological damage things like this can cause.

I appreciate everyones' patience.

Sincerely, '

KeikoTakataxx12


End file.
